Parce que l'erreur est humaine
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS hp/dm Spécial St-Valentin : Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis... ou il n'y a que les idiots pour tomber dans le piège.


**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling…

**Genre** : Fluff/Romance/Guimauve trempée dans du chocolat…

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis… Ou il n'y a que les idiots pour tomber dans le piège.

**NdSs** : Un petit OS spécial St-Valentin (Oui, oui, en retard, et alors ?) pour déclarer ma flamme au drarry ^^ (Alors peu importe la date !) … Bonne lecture !

Ooo **FCRCSM** ooO

…**Parce que l'erreur est humaine****  
(même quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy) **

La Saint-Valentin est considérée comme la fête des amoureux et de l'amitié. A cette occasion, les couples en profitent pour s'échanger des mots doux ou s'offrir de petits cadeaux, tels que des roses rouges ou des boîtes de chocolats.

_Pathétique. _

Voilà ce que pensait Draco Malfoy.

Lui, il voyait ça comme une énième fête commerciale. Seuls les idiots se laissaient berner par des offres alléchantes du style : Dîner à deux, un dessert offert ! (Avec sa carte de fidélité de chez McDo –MagicDonatelo, le paradis de la gastronomie italienne – il bénéficiait de la même promotion, tous les jours s'il le voulait et même s'il venait tout seul !) Ou encore : Si vous achetez un bouquet de 101 roses, un cadeau surprise pour votre bien-aimée. (La carte de vœux pré-écrite ? ou un bijou en toc ?)

Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour vouloir fêter ce jour…

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu as prévu quoi, Ron ?

- Oh et bien, je pensais l'emmener voir un match de quidditch et à la mi-temps je lui offrirai son premier cadeau : une initiation de vol sur balai avec l'un des joueurs des Canons de Chudley. Après le match, on rentrera directement à l'appart et là je lui donnerai son second cadeau : un forfait spécial _–La divination en 10 leçons – _chez _Troisième Œil Compagny _: ce sont des cours de cinq heures tous les samedis… Bin quoi, Harry, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Euh, hum non rien, ça a l'air sympa, répondit Harry peu convaincu mais ne voulant pas alarmer son ami, il continua avec un peu plus d'entrain : elle va adorer ! »

Ron le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Haha, tu verrais ta tête ! _« Elle va adorer ! »_ Franchement Harry, je ne suis pas le plus brillant des sorciers mais je connais assez bien Hermione, et toi aussi, pour savoir qu'elle serait capable de me changer en veracrasse si je lui faisais ce genre de cadeaux, elle qui déteste par-dessus tout la divination et qui n'est pas fan pour monter sur un balai. Je plaisantais Harry : je l'emmène tout simplement dîner dans son restaurant préféré et à la maison, un bouquet de 101 roses l'attend. Le reste est confidentiel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Profitez-bien de votre soirée, pendant que je finis ma paperasse de bureau, et fais lui un bisou de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bon, je me sauve. A demain, Harry !

- Bonne soirée, Ron. »

Harry regarda son meilleur ami s'en aller d'un dernier signe de la main. Puis il retourna à ses dossiers. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il travaillait –avec Ron - au Ministère de la magie, comme Auror.

Draco Malfoy, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis son bureau situé de l'autre côté de la pièce, près de l'entrée du Département, émit un petit reniflement de dédain. _Il n'y avait que les idiots pour célébrer cette fête, effectivement._

Il n'était pas jaloux (surtout pas d'un Weasley et encore moins de **_ce _**Weasley !) mais réaliste. Même s'il avait été avec quelqu'un, il aurait été hors de question de dépenser une seule noise ou de précieuses minutes de son temps pour trouver le cadeau-parfait-qui-la-fera-vous-aimer-encore-plus ! _– Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre comme conneries - _pour cette fête définitivement inutile.

Il avait des principes, lui ! Il n'était pas comme Weasley ou pire…Potter ! Ce dernier n'était même pas en couple. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance (C'est Pansy qui lui avait fait prendre un abonnement chez _Sorcière Hebdo _et il lui était arrivé de lire certains articles sur Potter. Voilà comment il le savait) mais de toute façon la vie privée sentimentale du Survivant ne l'intéressait en rien ! Et pourtant Potter transpirait le mec amoureux à l'idée même de l'amour. Et ça, ça irritait Draco au plus haut point.

Non, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement c'est qu'Harry était toujours souriant, il avait toujours un mot gentil pour ses collègues, il était très serviable avec eux, son regard pétillait avec une certaine envie quand son meilleur ami roux lui narrait un événement vécu avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Oui, c'était toujours cette tête de balafré joyeux qu'il offrait aux autres. Lui, par contre, il n'avait droit qu'à de la froideur dans le regard ou un front plissé de méfiance. Pas de sourire, tout juste une moue d'indifférence polie. Comme en ce moment…

Ah zut, ça voulait dire qu'Harry le regardait. Cela aurait pu être gênant d'être pris en flagrant délit de fixation, mais ce n'était quand même pas un crime de poser les yeux sur Harry Potter, si ?

Ce qui était criminel par contre, c'était d'avoir des yeux aussi verts. Et un sourire aussi chaleureux. Draco le regarda étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait ainsi. Les lèvres de Draco esquissèrent contre sa volonté (les traîtresses !) une réponse similaire, mais il fût arrêté dans son élan par une voix masculine dans son dos qui s'écria avec enthousiasme :

« Courrier du soir, bonsoir ! »

Draco vit le jeune homme qui venait de faire son entrée, Ethan Hill, passer à côté de lui en lui jetant un paquet de lettres qui manquèrent de tomber par terre si le blond n'avait pas eu le réflexe de les rattraper, avant de se diriger directement vers le bureau de Potter pour le saluer et lui déposer avec délicatesse plusieurs paquets. Potter affichait toujours le même sourire chaleureux et il était évident que c'était Hill qui l'avait provoqué. Pas lui.

_**Là**_, Draco avait une raison de se sentir honteux, d'avoir cru une seconde que peut-être… Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Draco passa en revue son courrier, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers Potter et Hill. Les voilà qui rigolaient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Malfoy roula des yeux. Tous les jours, à la même heure, il avait droit à ce spectacle pitoyable entre Potter et Hill.

Ethan Hill était vraiment d'un ennui. Draco avait flirté avec lui à la fête de Noël du bureau. Une erreur qu'il s'était vite empressé de réparer en mettant les points sur les i : il ne s'était rien passé –ce qu'il avait pris pour des avances, n'était que le résultat d'un Malfoy particulièrement éméché et qui venait de se disputer avec Potter - et il ne se passerait jamais rien !

Hill avait très bien compris le message puisqu'il ne tournait plus autour de Draco. Seulement sa cible était désormais Potter et ce dernier ne le repoussait même pas ! Il faut dire que le Balafré ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'Ethan lui faisait du gringue.

C'était pourtant évident et il fallait vraiment être bigleux pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Bon, Potter était myope par nature, ceci expliquant cela, mais tout de même ! Les preuves étaient là : Hill apportait les dossiers à Potter avec beaucoup d'entrain ; il restait à chaque fois au bureau du Survivant plus de temps que nécessaire pour lui déposer son courrier ou ses dossiers ; il frôlait un peu trop souvent les doigts du Gryffondor quand il lui tendait ses lettres et il envahissait clairement et impunément l'espace vital de ce dernier.

Draco les observa…comme il le faisait parfois… sans discrétion. Ils étaient de toute façon trop absorbés dans leur conversation pour s'en rendre compte. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas les entendre distinctement (et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, il n'avait pas à subir leurs babillages mièvres), sauf lorsqu'ils rigolaient, mais leurs expressions en disaient long.

_Et blablabla… sourire… blablabla… je passe ma main dans mes cheveux … blablabla… éclats de rire… blablabla… sourire… clin d'œil ( !)… sourire… (ils vont avoir une crampe à force !) … un dernier blabla… (C'est vraiment à croire qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire pendant leurs heures de travail.)_

Ethan s'en alla enfin et continua son chemin vers les autres personnes encore présentes. Potter le regarda partir et Malfoy fût horrifié de constater que son regard était directement posé sur les fesses de Hill, pendant un très bref moment. Potter n'était peut-être pas si naïf que cela et il était clair maintenant qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes de l'autre jeune homme.

Draco reporta son attention sur Ethan : il était pas mal, si on appréciait les types grand, châtain clair, assez baraqué sous un pull fin, au sourire avec fossettes, aux yeux bleu-vert et aux fesses bien sculptées dans un jean moulant. Oui, il devait admettre qu'Ethan avait des atouts avantageux. Et qu'il savait s'en servir. Quelques flashs de la soirée de Noël trop arrosée lui revinrent en mémoire.

Draco retourna très vite à la réalité lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Potter le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Draco avait l'impression qu'Harry pouvait lire dans ses pensées quand il le regardait ainsi.

Le blond n'eut pas plus longtemps à se soucier si oui ou non le Gryffondor était peut-être un peu Légilimens à ses heures perdues car Hill revint à la charge. Apparemment, il avait encore un dernier paquet à délivrer au Survivant.

Ce dernier semblait surpris et Merlin, il rougissait ?

Draco se leva parce que…hum, pour aller se chercher un café, voilà ! Et c'était purement une coïncidence si la machine à café était aussi proche du bureau de Potter. Ce dernier tenait son paquet comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Je peux la reprendre, si tu veux ? » demanda Hill, incertain.

Le Gryffondor hésita un instant, fixant la boîte… une boîte de chocolats, constata alors Draco pendant qu'il se versait une tasse._ Potter allait forcément accepter._ Le brun jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée/sortie. Il semblait triste pendant deux secondes. _Ou pas ? songea le blond…avec une pointe d'espoir. C'était suffisant d'observer ce spectacle désolant de dix minutes tous les jours, il n'avait pas envie de les voir se bécoter à la place. _Le coursier se racla la gorge. Potter regarda alors Hill – qui attendait visiblement une réponse, tout comme Draco- et son sourire était de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je vais la garder, merci. » finit-il par dire enfin.

Draco poussa un juron fort peu distingué. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait renversé une partie du café à côté de sa tasse. Son petit incident lui valut plusieurs regards de la part des gens présents, dont un surpris de Potter et un autre moqueur de Hill. Il les ignora et jeta un sort de nettoyage, avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place, sans un regard vers personne. Il prit le premier dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et se mit au travail.

Il avait mal… à la main. _Pourquoi ce café était-il aussi brûlant ? _Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas cette petite brûlure qui était la plus douloureuse. Et il n'existait aucun remède pour soigner cette blessure-là. A part peut-être le temps… Oui, bah ça commençait à faire long… Quatre ans ? Plus ? C'était quand même toujours là. Ténu, mais là.

Le bruit de la déchiqueteuse à papier, à quelques pas de son bureau, fit sursauter Malfoy. Il constata alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à l'étage du Département : lui et… Potter. Du coin de l'œil, Malfoy le vit s'avancer dans sa direction. Il feignit d'être absorbé par la lecture d'un dossier.

« Je peux encore refuser son invitation si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Draco releva lentement la tête et regarda, d'un air confus, Potter qui se tenait à côté de lui :

« Pardon ? »

Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge et précisa :

« Je parle d'Ethan, je peux encore refuser son invitation si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est ce que je veux ? demanda Draco levant un sourcil et il devait l'avouer, légèrement inquiet par l'explication qu'allait lui fournir Potter.

- Parce que c'est ton ex et que tu l'aimes toujours. »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

« Parce que c'est ton ex et que tu l'aimes toujours » répéta-t-il en adoptant le même ton que le brun, et en rigolant de plus bel.

Harry croisa les bras et énonça, sur la défensive :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Malfoy. »

Le ton abrupt calma le blond qui répliqua d'un air ennuyé :

« Tu ne vois rien, en effet. Et c'est ça qui est drôle. »

Avisant la mine renfrognée de l'autre garçon, qui visiblement attendait une explication plus claire, il ajouta : « Hill n'est pas mon ex et je ne l'aimes pas. Crois-moi ou pas, ça m'est égale, sur ce dernier point, je ne mens pas. »

Potter marmonna, semblant réfléchir à voix haute : « Pourtant, Ron vous a vus à Noël. Et c'est ce qu'Ethan a dit. Il m'aurait menti… Pourquoi ? »

Draco soupira d'impatience et répondit à sa question : « Hill cherche à te mettre dans son lit, pour me rendre jaloux. Il croit qu'ainsi je vais lui retomber dans les bras. »

« Ah, tu es donc bien sorti avec lui ! C'est donc ton ex !

- Tu te focalises vraiment sur un détail. Bref, si le fait d'avoir eu ma langue dans sa bouche et sa main dans mon pantalon pendant dix minutes répond à ta définition de petit ami, alors oui, Ethan et moi sommes bien des ex.

- Hum, un simple oui aurait suffit, fit Harry les joues délicieusement colorées, n'osant pas regarder le Serpentard.

Celui-ci fut amusé par cette attitude.

« Tu dois quand même refuser son invitation. »

Harry l'interrogea du regard, attendant une explication. Draco constata alors que c'était bien lui qui avait dit cela. Il sentit ses joues lui chauffer légèrement le visage. Il se reprit aussitôt une certaine contenance et dit :

« Euh, je veux dire que tu devrais reconsidérer son invitation. Il ne cherche qu'à te séduire pour m'atteindre moi. Sauf que je m'en fiche de lui, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse. Et puis franchement, ce type est ennuyeux !

- Qui ?

- Euh, celui dont on parle depuis dix minutes : Ethan Hill ! Merlin, tu as de sérieux problèmes de mémoire courte.

- Je veux dire : Si ce n'est pas lui qui t'intéresse, c'est qui ?

- Oh, eh bien, ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du boulot. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Potter et se remit au travail. Il l'entendit soupiré et constatant qu'il ne s'en allait toujours pas, il leva la tête et demanda :

« Tu voulais autre chose, Potter ? »

- Je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose et après je te laisserai tranquille, promis. Tu peux te lever s'il te plait ? »

Il regarda Potter comme pour dire : Un Malfoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre, même s'il vient du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Pourtant, il obtempéra à sa demande. Simplement parce que c'était la seule façon de le faire partir et non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Potter quand il lui parlait avec autant de douceur.

- Je peux savoir … _ce que tu veux vérifier _? allait-il dire mais Harry ne le laissa jamais formuler sa question.

Draco aurait voulu le repousser pour le frapper. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser comme ça, sans crier gare ! C'était malpoli… et totalement indécent d'embrasser aussi bien. Draco était pris au piège par un lion sauvage. Et dans ces cas-là, la seule chose à faire pour survivre, c'était l'abandon total. Tout son corps ne répondait de toute façon déjà plus à sa raison, mais il était plus que réceptif à l'assaut des lèvres du Gryffondor sur les siennes. Sa langue caressait sa consœur avec volupté. Son cœur battait au même rythme que celui du brun, avec frénésie. Leurs mains cherchaient un contact, elles découvraient les formes du corps de l'autre. Elles provoquaient des frissons sur leur peau et leur arrachaient des soupirs étouffés.

Draco rêvait, il en était presque certain. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Pourtant, l'érection de Potter contre sa cuisse était parfaitement présente et bien réelle. Tout comme la sienne.

Draco n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde être réveillé. Mais un petit détail vint semer le trouble dans l'esprit du blond. Harry avait un petit arrière goût de chocolat. C'était plutôt agréable… comme cette main qui s'était glissée sous sa chemise ou l'autre main posée sur sa fesse gauche.

Bref, cette saveur légèrement cacaotée ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Harry avait sans doute manger du chocolat avant de venir lui parler. Or, la seule source de chocolat possible provenait de la boîte qu'Ethan Hill avait donnée à Harry un peu plus tôt.

Et à cette pensée, le rêve se brisa, tout comme leur étreinte. Draco le repoussa doucement et évita les prunelles voilées du Gryffondor. Il s'éloigna et commença à fouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Harry combla le silence : « Désolé, je me suis laissé un peu emporter par mon envie. J'aurais du m'y prendre avec plus de… tact. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bois ça, Potter et on pourra… _oublier ce moment_… peu importe. Bois.

- Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il y a dedans.

- C'est une potion. Plus précisément, un anti-dote.

- Je peux savoir contre quoi exactement agit cet anti-dote ? questionna le brun en examinant la fiole.

- Filtre d'amour. Maintenant bois-le, j'aimerais rentré chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par tant de questions.

« Hill t'a donné une boîte de chocolats. Tu en as mangé. Tu devais le revoir ce soir, sauf que tu es venu me parler avant et voilà que tu m'embrasses. Tu n'es clairement pas dans ton état normal, Potter. Voilà pourquoi tu dois boire cet anti-dote ! Cette explication te convient ou tu veux aussi savoir tous les effets qu'a la potion que cet abruti de Hill a mis dans les chocolats ? Hé bien, je n'en sais rien ! Bois-le ! »

Il avait fini sa tirade en colère. Il savait gérer ce sentiment. Bien mieux que le chagrin ou la déception qui résultait de sa découverte : si Potter l'avait embrassé c'était uniquement parce qu'il était sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour. Il y avait de quoi pleurer de rire, non ?  
Oui, la colère c'était bien et facile à exprimer.

Il sursauta en sentant Harry lui prendre la main et lui donner la fiole toujours pleine :

« Potter, je vais te le faire boire de force si …

- Chut, tais-toi et viens avec moi. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Il tira Draco par la main. Ce dernier se laissa faire, non sans exprimer son agacement. Arrivé à son bureau, Harry lâcha Draco.

Il se pencha en avant et ramassa quelque chose posée à terre. Harry vida sur la table le contenu de sa corbeille. Il y avait trois choses que Potter avait jetées à la poubelle : des enveloppes la boîte de chocolats encore intacte et au moins une dizaine de papiers d'emballage de Chocogrenouilles.

« Ron les as presque tous mangés. J'ai pu en sauvé un, que j'ai mangé après le départ d'Ethan. Il n'était pas très content que je la jette, continua-t-il en montrant la boîte.

_Voilà qui expliquait tout. _

- J'ai refusé son invitation. Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais jaloux qu'il s'intéresse à moi. J'avais raison, en un sens, excepté que ce n'était pas pour la bonne raison. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas empoisonné, Draco. »

Il n'osait y croire. Potter était dans son état normal quand il l'avait embrassé, ce qui voulait dire…Non, impossible. Toujours ces regards froids, aucun sourire. Bon, lui-même n'était pas très amical dans son attitude…

Voyant qu'il avait toujours un doute, Harry reprit l'anti-dote, sortant le Serpentard de ses pensées, et le but d'une traite.

« Combien de temps pour que ça agisse ? demanda Harry.

- Une minute. Moins. »

Draco avait la bouche sèche et son cœur allait exploser s'il continuait à battre aussi fort. Et Harry qui se rapprochait toujours plus près...

Draco avait fait erreur. La Saint-Valentin s'avérait être un jour particulier, finalement. Un jour où l'amour s'exprimait sans retenue.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'à l'avenir, il le fêterait. Non, son opinion n'avait pas changé quant à ce fait.

Il préférait de loin sa façon de voir les choses : Tous les jours, depuis qu'ils avaient compris leur sentiment réciproque, Harry recevait un Chocogrenouille. Draco ne le donnait jamais en main propre. Le brun découvrait sa friandise déjà posée sur la table de son bureau ; ou plus tard et parce que Ron Weasley avait parfois la mauvaise habitude de lui dérober son cadeau (même après qu'il fut mis au courant de leur relation !), le Chocogrenouille était dissimulé sous son oreiller, le matin à son réveil… au côté du blond.

Harry le remerciait toujours de la même manière (c'est d'ailleurs comme cela que Ron fut mis au courant de leur relation plus clairement après sa réplique : « Comment ça, toi et Malfoy êtes ensemble ? Hé, j'croyais que tu me le donnais, ce Chocogrenouille ? ») : il mangeait son chocolat, puis il donnait un baiser fondant à Draco.

Oui, pour Draco, avec Harry à ses côtés, c'était tous les jours la fête de l'Amour.

**FIN**


End file.
